Benutzer Diskussion:VeronicaSharon
Jspoel schickte mir einen Willkommensgruß. War auf Dauer aber etwas groß. :Danke vielmals, nehme ich gelegentlich gerne an, die Angebote. VeronicaSharon (Diskussion) 06:18, 13. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Herzlich Willkommen und/and Diskussion/Discussion zu/to Wartungsseite/Maintenance page Hallo Veronica, hiermit heiße ich dich herzlich willkommen hier im Wiki. Deine Bearbeitungen sind nicht unbemerkt geblieben, danke das du uns hier hilfst, ich weiß es zu schätzen. :) Übrigens habe ich deinen Löschantrag auf der Seite Holodisks und Notizen wieder entfernt, klar ist er noch sehr kurz, aber er ist Bestandteil vieler Unterseiten, du kannst ja vom Menü auf der rechten Seite aus zu weiteren Inhalten navigieren. Und wenn du denkst, die Seite bräuchte mehr Inhalt, was ja auch tatsächlich der Fall ist, fühle dich frei sie zu erweitern. Schöne Grüße und viel Spaß hier. Alessio79 (Diskussion) 22:41, 17. Apr. 2015 (UTC) : The German Fallout wiki doesn't have nearly have enough editors to update all the content. Editing is not popular unfortunately, especially without a new game. It soon faded after the last DLC and now it's just a few that stick around. Not much can be done I'm afraid. Even on the main English wiki it's a problem. A few editors more there could make a good difference, but people just don't feel like doing it anymore or lack the time. I'm not sure about those links to the English wiki on missing pages. Would solve a lot of red links. Try asking Alessio (he's a bc) what he thinks of it. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 01:46, 18. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Nabend Veronica, klar warum nicht, dein Vorschlag dazu klingt logisch. Da ich hier nicht ständig an Artikeln und Seiten arbeite, kannst du dich ja gerne mal bei Jspoelstra als Admin bewerben, falls es dich reizt, so könntest du aktiver an wichtigen Seiten arbeiten und zudem den Wiki warten, z. B. ist ja das Menü in den Letzten Änderungen sehr nützlich, um z. B. Bildduplikate, nicht kategorisierter Inhalt (Artikel)-, Seiten, also alles Verwaiste im Wiki. Schönen Gruß Alessio79 (Diskussion) 20:20, 19. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :) ::Ich fühle mich geehrt, danke sehr, aber lassen wir die Kirche doch bitte erstmal im Dorf. Ich bleibe vorerst normaler User, sorry. Falls ich dann Lust auf speziellere Aufgaben bekomme, melde ich mich.--VeronicaSharon (Diskussion) 06:02, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::: Nice work on correcting the Lonesome Road location names, Veronica! I don't have the german add-ons so I wouldn't know what the correct spelling is. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 13:15, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::Danke/Thank you, hast du schon meine allgemeine Bearbeitung der Orte-Liste gesehen?/did you see my general edit of the list of locations? :-)--VeronicaSharon (Diskussion) 19:33, 22. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::: I've seen it. Even some explaining content added, great improvement! Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 21:05, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Re: Hilfsvorlagen Moin Veronica, wie du schon richtig erkanntest, zählt sie zu den Hilfsvorlagen und ihre Funktion besteht darin, den Namen einer Seite ohne Zusatz wiederzugeben. Ein Beispiel wäre: Sawbones (hier ohne Suffix), im Wiki-Code dennoch vorhanden, allerdings für zart besaitete Betrachter passend aufgehübscht, also jene denen es ohne Suffix besser gefällt, hat auch seine Vorteile, sind viele Begriffe in einem Artikel verlinkt (man verlinkt einmal einen Begriff pro Artikel), werden beide, Wikicode & Artikel kürzer. PS: PAGENAME ist dafür geeignet, lange Artikelnamen damit zu kürzen, eine hilfreiche Referenz wäre ggf. der Atomarvalenz-Triradius-Oszillator. Schöne Grüße & viel Spaß beim experimentieren. Sandro aka Alessio79 (Diskussion) 19:21, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Nabend Sandro, danke schön für die gute Erläuterung, habs nun verstanden. Darf ich dir auch einen kleinen Ratschlag geben: Wenn du das so etwa in die Vorlagen-Doku reingeschrieben hättest und mir als Antwort einen Link darauf, hättest du ohne viel Mehraufwand das Wiki ein bisschen besser gemacht, und mir genauso geholfen. Nur mal so.--VeronicaSharon (Diskussion) 21:17, 23. Apr. 2015 (UTC) (PS: Hoffe das klang jetzt nicht allzu besserwisserisch oder anmaßend. Falls doch....Tschuldigung...) FNV Begleiter The categories are not visible in the main article, but are put in a square box at the right low side of the screen, below Categories. I noticed the page had a lot of duplicate categories, FNV Charaktere, FNV companions (which is not a valid category as it is English) and FNV Begleiter. I clicked on the recycle bin in that box to remove the redundant ones. One of each is enough, right :) Another fine job you've done today. I wish we had people like you over at the main wiki, when I look at all that content you add. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 20:49, 28. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Danke für die Erklärung, und danke für die Blumen. Du kannst Deutsch aber ganz gut lesen, oder? Oder wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich dir demnächst auf Englisch schreibe? --VeronicaSharon (Diskussion) 21:53, 28. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :: You can write German. I can read and (mostly) understand it. Had 4 years of German language education in school :) Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 23:36, 28. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Re:Verschieben ohne Weiterleitung Moin Veronica, um eine Seite verschieben zu können, klicke einfach auf dem Pfeil bei Bearbeiten drauf, dort findest du die Funktion. Aber bitte lege keine unnötigen Weiterleitungen an. Das automatische Suchen und Ersetzen gibt es leider nicht, habe es alles selbst erledigt, war zwar etwas aufwendig, aber ist ja immerhin erledigt, nicht wahr? Schöne Grüße Alessio79 (Diskussion) 08:41, 30. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Mir ging es um die Verschiebung OHNE Weiterleitung, geht das automatisch? Eine normale Verschiebung ist kein Problem, habe ich, wie du sicher schon gesehen hast, auch schon mehrfach gemacht, nur wird dann (automatisch?) eine Weiterleitung angelegt. Das möchte ich mitunter vermeiden, verstehst du? :Das Suchen und Ersetzen werde ich dann wohl in einem externen Editor erledigen müssen. Da ist bei mir ohnehin immer ein Fenster im Hintergrund auf, wo ich Infos, Textschnipsel, Bausteine, Vorlagen, etc. speichere. Thanks so far, --VeronicaSharon (Diskussion) 09:06, 30. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :PS: Ich weiß, du bist in einer recht undankbaren Rolle, weil du hier unermüdlich ackerst, aber bestimmt nicht viel Anerkennung dafür erntest. Diese automatisch vergebenen Auszeichnungen sind ja ganz nett, aber... Ich wollte dir, Sandro, nur mal sagen, dass ich dein Engagement hier richtig spitze finde. Ohne dich wäre die Fallout-Wiki nicht einmal halb so gut! Und auch vielen Dank für deine große Geduld und Hilfsbereitschaft, ohne das würde ich es nicht schaffen! Bis dann, Sandro, deine Vero. Bilder Those are interesting questions and I have answers! We have a Spezial:Specialpages overview page for all kinds of maintenance. You can click on Spezial:Unbenutzte_Dateien to see which files are unused. In the past week I've deleted almost all of them, as they had no purpose (unused, replaced or bad quality). That answers question one. They are so many images, because at the time of Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas a lot of people became active and uploaded many images. That has been going on for a few years and I think no admin here really, really dug through them and removing the bad ones, or categorized them like you see on the English wiki. To check which files aren't categorized, click on Spezial:Uncategorizedimages. There are so many, that the number goes beyond a 1000. That's the maximum count, but there are more. I'm working to get that number down. I delete many images, even ones that are used, because I know I can replace them with better images on the English wiki. I uploaded many images there and know they are of good to excellent quality. Two things can happen when I delete the image here. It can create a red link because I just deleted the image. In that case I go check the filename on the English wiki, edit the page here, and change the name to how the file is named on the English wiki. The German wiki will read the filename over from the main, English wiki, so without the actual image on this wiki. If the filename is exactly the same as on the English wiki, I still delete it, and after deletion an image will stay visible and not create a red link. That will use the image on the English wiki. The reason you see a file deleted and still show up blue in recent changes means that I have deleted the image, but the file with the same name exists on the English wiki, as I explained above. A red link mean I deleted a file that only exists on this wiki. Another interesting category is Kategorie:Seiten_mit_defekten_Dateilinks. Here you can see which pages have red links. I've done a few of these. What I do is check the page on the English wiki, and use update the filename to how it's named there. Browse if you will through the SpecialPages to find a few more interesting maintenance options. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 23:50, 10. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Ein Riesendankeschön für diese erschöpfende Erläuterung! Jetzt blicke ich VIIEEEEL besser durch. Ich werde dich in mein Sonntagsgebet einschließen. :) --VeronicaSharon (Diskussion) 02:55, 11. Mai 2015 (UTC) :: You're too kind. You could help me with clearing the uncategorized files category. If and when you feel you're ready for it, I'm willing to grant to you admin rights. Let know when the time is right for you, ok? Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 15:27, 11. Mai 2015 (UTC) :::Nochmals danke für das Angebot, aber ich werde darauf wohl nicht eingehen (schätze ich). Ich fühle mich eher für inhaltliche Aspekte verantwortlich, die ich rein interessemäßig auswähle. Trockenes Adminfutter ist nicht mein Geschmack, tut mir leid. Man kann das als Rosinenpickerei ansehen, aber auch inhaltlich gibts hier immense Mängel, und sooo schlecht mache ich diesen Job nicht, finde ich. Ich hoffe, du verstehst mich und bist jetzt nicht verstimmt. Bis später, muss gerade noch was in Punkto Ruf austesten gehen... --VeronicaSharon (Diskussion) 15:39, 11. Mai 2015 (UTC) I understand it well and in fact, working on the contents is more important than the maintenance part. So we are very glad to see you working on that! Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 15:53, 11. Mai 2015 (UTC) Move without a redirect Wikiman. Haven't heard that one before! Yes, well, to be able to move a page without a redirect, you need admin rights. If normal user could do that, they'd actually be able to delete original pages, and we can't have that. If admins do that, normally they'd redirect the page (for a page with a lot of links leading to it), then solve all the links to the old page and then delete the original page. For pages with just a few links to it, you could immediately move it. But as, you need admin rights. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 10:28, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) :OK, angekommen. Danke vielmals, Wi..., äh, ich meine Jspoel. :) --VeronicaSharon (Diskussion) 10:42, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) Re: war ja klar Hallo Veronica, Fallout Wiki ist ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt und Nukapedia, also unser Schwesterwiki hilft uns und wir ihnen je nach Bedarf, deshalb bin ich im Gegenteil sogar froh, wenn sich weitere Leute hier beteiligen, klar werde ersetze ich oft nach Belieben Inhalt der nicht unseren Richtlinien zum Erstellen von Artikeln entspricht und formuliere sie nach Korrektheit um, allerdings würde ich nicht von einer Deutungshoheit oder alleinigem Eigentum am Projekt als Ganzes reden. Trotz allem respektiere ich deine Entscheidung und wünsche dir weiterhin alles Gute in deinem Leben. Solltest du vielleicht sogar wieder Lust verspüren, trotz deines Unmuts wieder zu uns zurück zu finden, bist du natürlich jederzeit herzlich eingeladen, hier weiter mitzuwirken. Liebe Grüße, Alessio79 (Diskussion) 20:46, 27. Mai 2015 (UTC) Hör mal, du erinnerst mich an die Bruderschaft, die auch an ihren Dogmen klebt, ohne zu ahnen, dass sie damit ihren Untergang heraufbeschwört. Die Richtlinien sind dir also wichtiger als das Engagement von Leuten. Ok, dann denkst du wirklich, du hättest die Deutungshoheit. Ich sehe es genau andersherum. Das passt nicht zusammen. Was mich an deiner Änderung wirklich aufgeregt hat, ist, dass du einen drittklassigen Text aus der "Schwesterwiki" meinem erheblich besser formulierten Text vorgezogen hast. Nebenbei gesagt, deine Übersetzung war auch nicht so richtig prickelnd. Und das, nachdem du mitbekommen hast, dass ich viele Stunden an diesem von dir kurzerhand gelöschten Abschnitt gewerkelt habe. Nee, nee, du kannst jetzt hier noch so höflich rumsäuseln: das war ein klarer Affrond gegen mich. Das war ein eindeutiger Fall von aggressivem Durchdrücken deiner Position, defacto also Machtmissbrauch. Ich brauche diese Wiki nicht, ich brauche niemanden, der auf diese Weise mit mir umspringt. Wie Veronika vielleicht sagen würde: Warum sind nur immer alle so? Du brauchst nicht zu antworten, lösche einfach meinen Account. 178.6.60.3 21:37, 27. Mai 2015 (UTC) : Sorry to receive your last message, and I can understand you are not amused to say the least. One edit, and a summary comment can do a lot of damage, you can clearly see it here. This could have been handled a lot better, with a personal message to you about the problem/concern an admin would have with your work. You've done quality work here and spent a lot of time working on it. Even on the main wiki we don't have an editor like you. It's been an error in judgment, a mistake in my opinion from Alessio to do it like this. But we are all human after all and can make a mistake. He's learned from it I'm sure. But please remember we have also given you high praise, and acknowlegded your skills recently. Best thing, what I would hope, is leave the wiki be for a while and see how it sinks after some time passes. Forgive, and maybe you then want to give it another try. Otherwise, all the best and good luck in life. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 19:08, 28. Mai 2015 (UTC) :Ein letztes Mal Danke für dieses positive, kluge Statement, Jspoel. Verzeihen wäre schön, aber nicht, wenn die berechtigte Befürchtung besteht, dass sich derartige Kränkungen wiederholen. Ich sehe aber nicht die geringsten Signale der Einsicht, daher ist das für mich nun endgültig abgeschlossen. Machet jut. Vero. :: Hallo Veronica, ich verstehe das dir meine Änderung nicht sonderlich gefallen hat und entschuldige mich dafür, das ich es vorher nicht mit dir diskutiert (also besprochen) hatte. Vielleicht sollten endlich gültige Regeln erarbeitet werden, um zumindest etwas Lesestoff bzw. Leitsätze für Autoren zu haben, um es allen zu erleichtern und für diejenigen ernsthaftes Interesse an sehr guten Artikeln haben, also solche danach zu erstellen oder zu erweitern. Deine Arbeit z. B. am Artikel des Ruf in der Reihe war sehr gut, du hast zudem auch viel umgekrempelt und viel dazugelernt, wofür ich dir mal ein großes Lob geben will, solltest du also wieder Interesse haben mit uns zusammen zu arbeiten, bist du weiterhin herzlich dazu eingeladen. Schöne Grüße :-), Alessio79 (Diskussion) 14:56, 1. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :::Gut, dass wir im Wiki sind, und nicht im real life, hier kann man einige Fehler wieder rückgängig machen, über die hübschen Gesten hinaus. Mein Vorschlag an Alessio: :::#ich mache deine radikale Änderungen meiner Bearbeitung am Artikel Vater Elijah wieder rückgängig. Noch ist das ohne Komplikationen möglich :::#du sprichst mit mir darüber, inwiefern du meinen Text oder was auch immer nicht ok findest - da würde ich sachliche Argumente erwarten, ist nicht zu viel verlangt, oder? :::#du überzeugst mich, bestimmte Änderungen am Artikel vorzunehmen (sollte dir dies nicht gelingen, mich ins Boot zu holen, kannst du den Artikel ja immer noch Kraft deines Amtes entsprechend der Kritik verändern). :::#falls dies hier korrekt geklärt wird, sprechen wir in Zukunft darüber, sollte es mal zu Unstimmigkeiten kommen :::Ich begrüße übrigens im Prinzip deinen Vorschlag, Leitsätze usw. für das Wiki aufzustellen und schriftlich niederzulegen. Selbstverständlich auch da: Man muss darüber miteinander reden. Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit schon gefragt, wieso das anfangs, bei der Gründung des Fallout-Wikis, nicht passiert ist. Vielleicht kannst du dazu mal was sagen. :::--VeronicaSharon (Diskussion) 07:14, 8. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::::Hallo Vero, ja wir sollten hier lieber bei Meinungsverschiedenheiten zu Artikelinhalte immer gegenseitig austauschen, um so zu einen gemeinsamen Konsens zu gelangen, daher akzeptiere ich deinen Vorschlag und würde mir im Gegenzug wünschen, wenn du zumindest den Entwurf des Artikels berücksichtigst, sollten diesbezüglich Fragen aufkommen, können wir gern darüber diskutieren. Dir lässt hier jeder kreative Freiheit, sollte z. B. ich mit Inhalten nicht einverstanden sein, würde ich natürlich gern meinen Senf auf der entspr. Diskussionsseite abgeben. Was das mit den Leitsätzen betrifft, nun der Gründer dieses Wiki war nicht ich, daher kann ich auch nicht viel dazu sagen, mir kam es allerdings damals schon so vor, das sich darüber nie jemand Gedanken machte und einfach wahllos ohne Berücksichtigung evtl. vorhandener Richtlinien hier an Artikeln gearbeitet wurde. Schöne Grüße und viel Spaß hier mit uns. Alessio79 (Diskussion) 11:40, 8. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Was meinst du eigentlich mit Aussagen wie "endlich gültige Regeln erarbeiten" oder "ohne Berücksichtigung evtl. vorhandener Richtlinien" oder auch "zumindest den Entwurf des Artikels berücksichtigen" oder "leider total mißlungen im Entwurf"? Scheinbar besteht Klärungsbedarf, was diese Regeln genau sind, oder sehe ich das falsch? Dennoch scheinst du dich irgendwie auf sie zu beziehen. Du musst ja eine Vorstellung davon haben, wie ein Artikel "richtig" sein soll. Woran orientierst du dich dabei? Ich hoffe doch nicht wirklich "nach Belieben", wie du es weiter oben formuliert hast? :Konkret auf den strittigen Artikel bezogen, was wäre für dich ein gelungener Entwurf? Da ich es bisher nicht rational nachvollziehen kann, fällt es mir schwer, eine dem entsprechende Veränderung vorzunehmen, habe ich festgestellt.--VeronicaSharon (Diskussion) 07:39, 9. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::Hallo Veronica, damit meine ich das wir als Community dieses Wiki etwas haben sollten, woran sich jeder hier orientieren kann, da ich finde das es so für jeden etwas einfacher ist, einen Artikel zu gestalten, ich sehe es z. B. ja häufig bereits schon an der Formatierung mancher Artikel, dort sind dann Absätze so gegliedert, das man beim Bearbeiten erstmal Leerzeilen machen muss, um die Lesbarkeit im Bearbeitungsfenster gewährleisten zu können. Ich habe ja wie bereits erwähnt, schon etwas Erfahrung aus anderen Wikis, demzufolge kann ich schon etwas fortgeschrittener Bearbeiten. Um genauer zu erklären, wie man diesen oder jenen Artikel aufbaut bzw. entwirft (Article layout z. B. im Englischen), könnte ich auf bestehende Artikel, etwa dem von Arcade Gannon verweisen, sicherlich ist er keineswegs vollständig oder fertig bzw. inhaltlich gänzlich passend, allerdings weist er in seiner Darstellungsform eine Struktur auf, die man bereits am Anfang bemerkt. Bei z. B. Charakteren aus Spielen der Reihe, besitzt nahezu jeder Charakter oder auch Person, Mensch oder eben Kreatur - wobei die dafür existente Vorlage vorrangig für Tiere oder Monster (etwa Ghule) verwendet werden kann - einen Hintergrund, den könnte man als 2. Überschrift nutzen, da die Einleitung (also der Text ganz am Anfang), bereits als erste Überschrift angesehen werden kann, jedoch die Formatierung (Wikitext) wäre der Hintergrund demzufolge oben genannte. Beim Bearbeiten bzw. Öffnen eines Artikels, fällt mir oben rechts der Link Hilfe nötig? auf, dort kannst du im übrigen mehr über die Syntax für Artikel erfahren. Ich hoffe dir hiermit etwas mehr helfen zu können, solltest du dir Inspirationen wünschen, wie du Artikel erstellen sollst, kannst du gern aus bestehenden Artikeln deine eigenen Eindrücke gewinnen und evtl. so selbst Artikel gestalten. Schöne Grüße und genieße die sonnigen Tage. LG Alessio79 (Diskussion) 11:47, 10. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::Danke für die, Erklärung. Wenn ich dich richtig verstehe, strebst du eine vereinheitlichte Struktur aller Artikel gleicher Kategorien an, also etwa der Kategorie "Charaktere". Dagegen ist im Grunde nichts einzuwenden, wenn der Rahmen nicht zu eng gesteckt wird. Viele der vormals aufgestellten gestalterischen Vorgaben, die jetzt unhinterfragt immer und immer wieder reproduziert werden, könnten eine kleine Frischzellenkur durchaus gebrauchen, meine ich. Das heißt ja nicht, alle Artikel dementsprechend umzuarbeiten - das würde vom Aufwand her niemals erreichbar sein. Aber man muss sich umgekehrt auch nicht jeder Änderung verschließen, wenn sie gut begründet werden kann. ::Einige der Vorgaben sind sicher unstrittig, z.B. die Infobox am Anfang und die Übersichten am Ende. Diese beiden Elemente bilden den Rahmen des Artikels und liefern die wichtigsten grundlegenden Fakten, die daher auch nur ausnahmsweise nochmal im Artikel erscheinen sollten. Der einführende Text, der gleich nach der Infobox kommt, soll den Artikel kurz einordnen, ohne näher auf Details einzugehen. Hier ist es mitunter Interpretationssache, was noch dazu gehört und was nicht. Ein bis zwei kurze Absätze sollten tolerabel sein. Bei sehr einfachen Themen wie beispielsweise einem Fertigkeitsbuch kann bereits in der Einleitung alles Wesentliche gesagt werden. ::Jetzt beginnt auch schon der Bereich, in dem nach meiner Auffassung der Rahmen weiter gefasst werden sollte. Hintergrund bei Charakteren ist OK, wenn diese denn einen haben - bei blassen Charakteren ist das jedoch sinnlos. Bei vielschichtigen Charakteren wie Vater Elijah, die viele unterschiedliche Bezüge im Spiel haben, sollte der Hintergrund dies wiederspiegeln. Das war auch der Grund, warum mich gerade diese Figur so gereizt hat - und genau darum hat mich dein barscher Eingriff von Admins Gnaden auch so geärgert. Kurz gesagt: Bei differenzierten Charakteren/anderen Themen sollte die Struktur des Artikels dies auch wiederspiegeln (und umgekehrt). ::Damit ersteinmal genug, ich bitte auch andere User, sich dazu zu äußern.--VeronicaSharon (Diskussion) 06:18, 11. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Über den Streit um den Vater Elijah Artikel lasse ich mich jetzt mal nicht aus. Dazu habe ich mich damit zu wenig beschäftigt. Nur einen generellen Punkt habe ich. So oder so sollte man einen großen Artikel nur nach einer vorherigen Diskussion mit dem Autor verändern. Dafür gibt es ja die Diskussionsseite... Davon abgesehen wäre ich sehr daran interessiert, eine vereinheitlichte Struktur aller Artikel gleicher Kategorien vorzunehmen. Eine Definition wäre zur Vereinheitlichung super. Dabei sollte die generelle Struktur, wie auch die Überschriften einmal festgelegt werden. ABER! Das ganze darf auf gar keinen Fall als Dogma gelebt werden. Mann muss immer die Möglichkeit haben, aus diesem Rahmen auszubrechen, wenn der Inhalt eines Artikels das anbietet oder gar verlangt. Gerade die Artikel über die wichtigsten Charaktere würde ich aus der Definition ausnehmen wollen. Lieber mehr und bessere Informationen, als eine feste Struktur. 1. Wir brauchen eine Definition für die Struktur von Artikeln pro Kategorie. 2. Für wichtige Artikel sollte man aus der Struktur ausbrechen können. Hoschie02 (Diskussion) 11:59, 11. Jun. 2015 (UTC)